


Brave Police J-Chara

by TheEmotionAngel42



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmotionAngel42/pseuds/TheEmotionAngel42
Summary: All kids hold an egg in their soul, but that's not all entirely true. Yuuta Tomonaga, a fourth-grade child, has an egg as well. But what he didn't know was that egg changed his life forever. Join Yuuta, with his and Deckerd's guardian character, Rhythm, along with they're friends and guardian characters stop villains and help cleanse the X-eggs. (Don't own Shugo Chara or Brave Saga)





	Brave Police J-Chara

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, so this is my first fanfic here! I just hope that this crossover will be good!

It was morning in the city of Nanamagari, the streets were deemed as the sun rosed through the city. But in one particular house in a particular neighborhood, where our hero's adventure begins.

It all was quite at the Tomonaga house, well, until there was a loud crash downstairs that had awakened two sisters. They both opened their doors at the same time to see what was all the noise.

"What the heck?" The middle sister named Kurumi said as she rubbed her green eyes before she had an angry look on her face. "That just woke me up!"

"Oh, good morning." The elder sister Azuki said to her sister warmly with a smile on her face.

"Whaddaya mean 'good morning'!? It's only 6 am." Kurumi asked her a bit confused.

"Waking up early is good for the health. You should get up early for a change, Kurumi." Azuki replied with a kind gesture.

Kurumi just sighed at that statement. "Darn it, I can't win against you, Azuki." She said in defeat. Then another clang as heard which made Kurumi can't standing anymore. But she already knew who it was making such noise.

' _You know you'd wake us all up with all that noise!_ ' She thought before she growled.

"That idiot! Now I'm SO awake!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Once she was there she saw that it was indeed her younger brother Yuuta, who was in his music note pajamas and was on the floor with dozens of pots and table were and also some food as well.

"Hey, Yuuta!" She yelled her hands on her hip. Yuuta jumped in surprise before looking back and saw his sister.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Yuuta asked her rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course you did!" Kurumi yelled again which made him shake a bit as she continued. "What's the fuss this early in the morning!?"

"I-I was going to eat before leaving for school," Yuuta explained before looking down at his cat who was eating happily. "but the cat beat me to it."

"Geez," Kurumi said looking at the cat.

"Oh, dear," Azuki said when she came down and saw the mess with her own eyes.

"Azuki, you should tell him off, too," Kurumi said to her sister.

"Oh, well," She said before she looked down at Yuuta with a kind smile. "Yuuta, I'll clean that up later. Can you get the newspaper, please?"

"OK!" He said happily as he stood before he ran off to the door.

"And don't forget to check that egg of yours okay!" Azuki added as she yelled out.

"I swear, Azuki. You're too soft." Kurumi said giving her sister a pouty face. But all she got as a response is a smile and a wink.

* * *

 

 Yuuta grabbed from the mail been before gasping as he saw the sun raise setting in front of him. He yawned as he stretched for a bit before he gave a smile. But then he remembered something.

 _Oh! I got to go see if Rythm's ready!_ ' He thought before running back inside to his room.

* * *

 Once he was inside, he ran upstairs and got to his room and opened the door he ran inside and started changing.

"Rhythm! Are you ready?" Yuuta called out as he looked around his room.

"You know I'm always ready to roll bro." Yuuta looked over and saw a dark blue color egg with blue flowers on it flew to him and hatched. And appeared a little figure of a boy with long violet hair that reaches to his waist. He wears a baby blue beanie, long-sleeved shirt, blue vest, and jeans. On his feet are white shoes and blue soles. Around his neck, he has a pair of blue-black headphones.

"So is it time for me to meet your friend of yours Yuuta?" Rhythm asked him.

"Yup! I just don't know if he could see you though..." Yuuta trailed off when he mentioned the 'can't see you' part. Rhythm looked at his owner with a hint of sadness, his owner thought ever since Rhythm hatched that everyone could see him, but they couldn't. But right now, he wanted Yuuta to think positive about it even if this fails. But yet, he highly doubts it would. Because somehow, he had a  _feeling_  about this  _f_ _eeling_ with this friend of Yuuta's.

"Cheer up Yuuta!" Rhythm said to him putting his hands in his pockets. "Besides, even he doesn't see me. He could still be cool in my book!"

"You really think so?" Yuuta asked smiling. Rhythm nodded happily, this made Yuuta very happy.

"Cool!" He said before grabbing his school bag.

"Come on Yuuta! We have to eat breakfast first before we go see him!" Rhythm reminded him.

"Right!" Yuuta said before grabbing his school bag.

* * *

 

 Soon, Yuuta and his sisters were sitting at the table eating breakfast. But unknown to the sisters, Rhythm was sitting on Yuuta's left and was eating happily a small piece of bread. "Sis, one more slice, please?" Kurumi asked polity to her sister as she took a sip of her cup.

"Kurumi, you're eating again?" Azuki said to her.

"I woke up too early," Kurumi replied to her. "so now I'm hungry."

"Which reminds me," Azuki looked over at Yuuta as she covers her toast with butter. "Yuuta gets up early these days." Yuuta coughed out haft of his toast that he was eating while Rhythm was cool and kept eating his bread.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Kurumi asked him leaning over before she gasped. "Oh, I know!" Yuuta looked at her nervously as Rhythm just looked at her.

"You've got a crush in class, don't you?" She said before she put on her dreaming face has her eyes sparkled at the thought. "She goes to school early, so you go early to be alone with her. You sure don't act your age!"

Yuuta looked nervously at her, he doesn't even know what to say about that. Rhythm saw that his owner was in distress, so he had to help him out.

"Don't worry Yuuta,  _Character Changes!_ " Yuuta then gained a pair of headphones around his neck as he looked at his sister. "You've got it all wrong, sis!" He said with a smile. "I just wanted to check on a friend of mine! So cool you're romance biz!"

This made Kurumi looked at him surprised. "Oh, really. Well, sorry, I just thought it was a crush." She said a bit surprised.

"Well, I was just checking on Deckerd.." After he said that, he gasped out of his Character Change and the headphones disappeared at what he just spilled. Rhythm sweat-dropped at what happened.

' _Oh, no._ ' He thought.

"'Deckerd?'" Azuki repeated.

"what's that?" Kurumi asked. Yuuta thought quickly at this.

"Whoa. Look at the time! I'll be late! Bye!" Yuuta quickly said as he stood up from his seat before he quickly grabbed his school bag and ran out with Rhythm close behind him.

"But it's still only 6:30!" Azuki called out but he was already out the door.

Kurumi giggled. "I want what his friend thinks of him at school."

* * *

 

Yuuta closed the front door behind him and he sighed in relief before looking at Rhythm. "Thanks for the save Rhythm!"

Rhythm smiled. "Anytime Yuuta! Now com'on, let's not wait any longer!"Yuuta nodded with it as well before he ran out.

He ran as fast as through the neighborhood with Rhythm behind him. He ran until he found a clear land where an abandoned building was nearby. Yuuta then crawled over a wired fence with Rhythm on his should as he stood back up once he was on the other side. Yuuta looked at the place with a smile as he looked over at Rhythm who was smiling back at him. before Yuuta began to walk forward. He walked through trees and tall grass before he spotted a metal plate lying on the field. He lifted the plate carefully and set it aside, revealing an air vent. He looks over at Rhythm who was floating beside him.

"Are you ready to meet him, Rhythm?" Yuuta asked.

"You know I am, Yuuta!" Rhythm said to him with a wink. Yuuta smiled as he nodded before looking down in the air vent.

"it's me, Deckerd!" He called out.

* * *

 

 Inside the abandoned warehouse, a robot-like police officer's orange optics started to glow brightly.

"Deactivating security system." He commanded, then the computer system next to him started to shut down. 

* * *

 

Yuuta smiled brightly as he stood up, Rhythm floated to his bag and went inside. When his head popped out a bit he and Yuuta giggled at each other and put their pointing finger over their mouth as a 'shush' motion before Rhythm went back in the bag. Once Rhythm was safely put, Yuuta leaped into the vent and slid down. He let out an excited yell when he blasted his way through the vent, he landed on a large pair of servos. Yuuta looked up as he gave a thumbs up.

"Nice catch, Deckerd!" He said happily. The robot looked indeed like a police officer and he was in fact very big as he looked down at Yuuta.

"I'm glad you came, Yuuta." The robot said as he put his friend down on the ground gently. Yuuta stood as he smiled at him.

"How are you?" He asked him.

"Good. Looks like you're doing well, too." The robot replied.

"Yeah!" Yuuta said smiling before remembering something he almost forgot. "Oh yeah, I've also invited someone to meet you, Deckerd!"

Deckerd looked at him confused. "Yuuta, I thought you said you would keep this meet up a secret?" He said to him confused.

Yuuta just smiled sheepily at him. "Well, remember that little blue egg I always brought with me when I come to visit?" He asked.

Deckerd nodded which made Yuuta smile wide. "Well, there was actually a guardian character inside!"

This made Deckerd looked at him more confused. "'A Guardian Character?'" He repeated. "What's that?"

Yuuta nodded before looking back at his bag. "You can come out now, Rhythm!" He called out to the bag. Then the top flipped open and came floating out was Rhythm. He looked at Deckerd, he admits that he didn't expect his owner's friend to be a giant robot-like police officer. But he was cool with it.

He floated to Deckerd's face. "Yo I'm Rhythm, nice to meetcha!" He greeted him with a smile.

Deckerd looked at him for a moment, before he realized that Rhythm was talking to him. "Oh, hello," He said.

Yuuta looked shocked at this. "You can see him!?" He asked a bit surprised.

This made Deckerd confused. "What do you mean Yuuta?" He asked him.

Yuuta smiled nervously. "Well, when I tried to show him to my sisters, they didn't believe me. They thought I was imaging him." He explained as he looked over at Rhythm who was floating around Deckerd curiosity.

"And why is that?" Deckerd asked as well. Rhythm looked at Deckerd with a smile.

"Well, you see, I'm invisible to normal people, and only owners of Guardian Characters and pure-hearted children can see me." Rhythm said.

"Really?" Deckerd asked who looked surprised at that.

"Yup," Yuuta said before looking at Deckerd with a big smile on his face. "but at least you can see him Deckerd!" Deckerd smiled at that, then he remembered something.

"Yuuta, I've mastered that trick you taught me," Deckerd said to his human friend. This made Yuuta excited, while Rhythm looked at them confused.

"Show it to us!" Yuuta and Rhythm cheered.

"Here goes!" Deckerd stood on both his feet. Taking out his pistol and badge he stood tall and proud as he held the two up in a pose.

"Hold up!" He exclaimed as he pointed his pistol forward and held his badge close. "Brave Police Deckerd!"

"How's that? Good enough, you two?" He asked him.

"It's perfect!" Yuuta said excitedly. Rhythm smiled at the pose Deckerd's pose that he did.

"That was awesome, Deckerd!" He said giving him a thumbs up. "Now you can proudly declare yourself as a robot detective in public!"

Deckerd smiled at the two at those responses. "I see it was worth practicing." He said as he put his pistol and badge away.

"Hey, maybe next time, I'll come up with another pose for you, okay?" Yuuta said think wonderfully at the thought.

"Next time..." Deckerd muttered looking away from the two. This was when Rhythm felt a sad tug with Deckerd's heart. If you could call it that. He knew something was up about.

"Yo, Deckerd?" Rhythm said a bit confused. "You alright?" Before Deckerd could answer him, his head shot up when he head the sound of the elevator shaft. He looked at the two.

"Someone's coming." He exclaimed.

"It isn't even 8 am yet!" Yuuta said confused. He looked around frantically to find somewhere to hide. Rhythm looked too and saw some boxes lying around and floated over.

"Over here, Yuuta!" Yuuta looked at where Rhythm was and grabbed his bag and ran over. Deckerd rushes over to his original position on his platform. Soon the elevator came down, Rhythm looked to see two men walked out when the elevator doors opened.

"It's so typical of you to drag me here so early in the morning. Guv' Saejima" The man in the brown jacket said as they walked over to Deckerd.

"And you're probably the only one who calls me 'Guv'." The man in the grey suit replied.

"Engineers can get the job done, even with a foul mouth." The man in the jacket said before the two stood in front of Deckerd and analyzed him.

"How do you like it?" He asked looking at him with a hint of proudness. "It's powerful, yet agile, as you requested."

"Of course, it's equipped with the latest A.I technology in its manmade brain." He continued.

"Once we formally induct him, police institutions in Japan and worldwide will be revolutionized." The man in the grey suit said with, please.

"And he can finally emerge from this pit." The other man said before looking over at the grey-suited man beside him. "So, what do you say, Guv'? Shall we go for some coffee?"

"Hmm..." Rhythm then floated over there. He stopped in front of Deckerd as the two men walked back into the elevator. Once they were left for go he looked over at Deckerd as Yuuta sighed in relief as he came out of his hiding spot and walked over. Deckerd then looked down smiling that they weren't caught.

"We'll be going now," Yuuta said tugging the strap on his shoulder. Deckerd nodded at that, Yuuta looked over at Rhythm. "com'on Rhythm you have to get back inside you're egg before we head to the school."

Rhythm nodded. "Okay bro," He said before he looked over at Deckerd with a smile and gave him a little wave. "See ya, Deckerd!" And with that, Rhythm then returned back into his egg and Yuuta caught it before it fell and place it inside his bag. Deckerd kneeled and offered him a hand and Yuuta climbed on. Once he was safely on, Deckerd carried him to the air vent and Yuuta pulled up the lid. He looked back at Deckerd with a smile.

"See you later, Deckerd!" Yuuta said looking up at Deckerd.

"Yuuta.." Deckerd trailed off before continuing. "I have something to tell you. Can you come again after class?"

"Sure. But what's it about?" Yuuta asked him.

"Well..." Deckerd said looking away for a moment but looked back at Yuuta with a smile on his face. "I'll tell you later." Yuuta looked at him a bit confused but nodded anyway. 

* * *

 

Later at school in his Fourth Grade classroom, Yuuta was looking out the window next to him as his teacher was talking.

' _I wonder what could it be..._ ' I thought as he looked out with his mind in thought. 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the city of Detroit, a security bot was shooting up high before it was squashed as a robot stand above it. The robot looked like a cross between a sumo and bootleg toy, but who was controlling it was a man inside of it with a console.

"Smart asses..." He said with a sinister grin on his face. "I know you're out to get me, but don't underestimate My Death Magnet."

**The Magnetic energy freak, Dr. Gauss.**

**A genius who uses magnetic science for his ends,**

**he has built a trade of selling**

**weapons built from stolen robots.**

Then the robot realist a magnetic soundwave-like beam through its chest, this has made the security bots froze and couldn't move.

"What the heck?!" One of the men that were controlling a security bot. Then suddenly, the two bots collided together that made an explosion.

"Watch out for those magnetic beams!" Said one of the men in a security bot as he was shooting. As they did this, a news helicopter was flying above as the cameraman was filming the scene.

"Dr. Gauss' robot is attacking Detroit and the whole is in a panic." Said the reporter-man as he looked at the scene. Then two air fleets came down and started shooting at the robot. The robot then turned to them.

"Pests!" Dr. Gauss yelled as he shot them with his magnetic beam. When they were hit with it, the two air fleets collided together that made an explosion. 

* * *

 

While this was going on it was also on tv through a glass window as people in the streets were watching this all unfold.

" _It's magnetic beam has just caused two helicopters to collide. The police are powerless against it._ " But within the people watching this, Yuuta was there watching it with Rhythm floating beside him.

"That's not good!" Rhythm said as he was watching this. Yuuta on the other was angry at this.

"If Deckerd were there, he'd be arrested pronto..." Yuuta said before he and Rhythm went off. 

* * *

 

The two made it back to Deckerd, they all sat on the floor.

"What was it you wanted to say to us, Deckerd?" Yuuta asked as Rhythm sat on Deckerd's shoulder.

"Yeah, Yuuta mentioned about it earlier too." Rhythm said to Deckerd.

"There's something I haven't told you all this time," He said looking down at Yuuta. "six months have passed since we've first met. I knew I had to tell you eventually, now, the time has come." He looks over at Rhythm then to Yuuta.

"Ready Yuuta? Listen closely..." He asked him to be sure. Yuuta nodded at this, Rhythm felt something, and he hoped he was wrong.

"Tomorrow, I will be formally inducted into the police," Deckerd paused for a moment before continuing. "an immense amount of data will be fed into my brain..."

"Deckerd..." Rhythm trailed off before Deckerd kept talking. "Data related to accidents and cases..." 

* * *

 

Somewhere, in a conference room, they were all talking about The Brave Police Deckerd.

"As technology advanced, once unimaginable crimes have become commonplace." The man in the grey suit from earlier said to a crowd of reporters.

"To address these new challenges, the police have decided to introduce a new class into its ranks." He said as some of the reporters flashed their cameras. "The Brave Police."

Then behind him was a screen where it showed a diagram of Deckerd. "This detective is the outcome of the Brave Police Project which aims to help eradicate crime."

"Robot detective..." A person from the crowd said.

"The ultimate goal of the Brave Police is to create a peaceful world free of crime." Another image of Deckerd with his pistol was shown on screen.

"What is the name of this robot?" A reporter asked.

"We call him Deckerd." The grey-suited man answered.

"How will it be controlled?"

Another image was brought up where they showed how Deckerd was made. "Equipped with the most advanced A.I. to date, Deckerd fully understands human speech. He can move independently once a command is issued. Thus pilots and remote controls are not necessary."

"So, is Deckerd able to conduct a criminal investigation on his own?" another one asked.

"No, that is not possible. Deckerd is a robot after all." 

* * *

 

"You'll be reformatted? You mean you'll forget about me?" Yuuta asked in shock.

"Yes, unfortunately," Deckerd said who was standing up. "Everything I know about you is stored in my memory. But once I am fed new data, yours will be erased."

Yuuta ran up to Deckerd with an upset look on his face. "No way... no!" He said as he started to cry. "Please, Deckerd, stay the way you are!"

"Yeah Deckerd!" Rhythm said as he floated in front of Deckerd. "You shouldn't have them make you forget the times you had with Yuuta! Stay as our friend!"

"I cannot do that," Deckerd said as he looked at the two of them. "I was built to uphold peace and order. I must fulfill my mission."

Yuuta looked at Deckerd with his tears coming out of his eyes. "Yuuta, you know what I'm saying..." Yuuta wiped his tears before he ran up to Deckerd and hugged his leg. "Deckerd!" Deckerd kneed down without moving his leg and hugged Yuuta back.

"Yuuta..." He said looking down at him. Rhythm looked at this scene unfold, he felt the  _feeling_ being tugged now. He clutched his chest as tears were in his eyes.

"Oh, Deckerd... Yuuta..." He whispered before he floated over to them and hugged Deckerd's head as his tears dripped on Deckerd's cap-like head. 

* * *

 

A few hours had passed as the day turned into night time, all three of them had sat there in silence. After Deckerd told Yuuta about the news, the three of them were sitting there silently. They stayed that way for more until Deckerd decided to break the silence.

"Yuuta, we've shared a lot in just six months," He said sadly as Rhythm was still on his shoulder.

Yuuta's face lit up a bit at that. "I first met you last summer," Yuuta said, remembering at that memory. 

* * *

 

_It was a warm summer day like any other for Yuuta, he wore a pale color shirt with light red liner on his short sleeves and wore some shorts as well. He smiled happily as he was playing with a basketball and bounced it up and down playfully. He had a shoulder bag with him that had only a dark blue egg with blue flowers on it was inside it. As Yuuta was bouncing it, he was also trying on new moves for dodging. He smiled as he felt himself dance around like he was listening to a rhythm. But then he stopped when he felt something move in his bag, he put his basketball off to the side and looked through his bag to his egg move a bit. Yuuta gasped in surprise when it started to glow a bit so he pulled it out and held it with his two hands._

_"Wh-what's happening!?" Yuuta said to himself. Then suddenly the egg bounced off his hands and was bouncing off into the tall grass._

_"Hey, wait!" He called out to his egg as he chased it. As he walked through the tall grass he spotted a bright glow on his left and he saw that there was his egg just on some grass as he moved a bit but didn't leave its spot._

_"There you are!" He said happily at last before he started to walk over to it. But before he could reach for it he slipped and ground breathed him slipped off, Yuuta yelped and he fell into the vent and the egg jumped in behind him. He slid through the vent before he popped open the gate and crashed into a pile of boxes. But what he didn't know was that one of the boxes bounced on a control center and it went online._

_"Where am I?" Yuuta groaned before he looked up and saw his egg popped out of the gate as it glowed brighter than before as it bounced again and rolled off._

_"Now where are you going?" He walked passed by controlled centers and walked over until he saw the egg stopped as it glowed brightly. He sighed in relief as he walked over to it and picked the egg up. But then he looked up and saw something or someone and he jumped in surprise._

_"A robot!" He yelled out in fear as the robot looked down at him._

_"I am Deckerd," The robot said, Yuuta jumped in surprise as he tried to keep hold of his egg. "I am Deckerd."_

_"My name is Yuuta, Yuuta Tomonaga." Yuuta introduced himself as the egg moved._

_"Yu-ut-a To-mo-naga." The robot repeated._

* * *

 

"Those were the first words entered into my memory," Deckerd said smiling at the memory looking over at Yuuta and Rhythm. "your name Yuuta, and the egg's warm glow."

Yuuta smiled at Deckerd. "Since then, this has been my secret hideout." 

* * *

 

_Yuuta is helping Deckerd with walking with each step of the way as he stumbled a bit. "Thanks to meeting you, I came to understand the concept of 'heart'," Deckerd then walked fine and Yuuta clapped his hands at Deckerd's accomplishment._

* * *

 

__Deckerd was holding the dark blue egg as he looked at it with curiosity as Yuuta looked at him. Then the egg started to move which made Deckerd jumped in surprise but he tried his best not to make it slip. Yuuta looked excitedly at the egg. "Heart?"_ _

* * *

 

___Yuuta did a pose and pointed his finger gun in front of himself. "Even if I am a robot, I know what having a heart means," Yuuta looked up to see Deckerd did the same pose as he did and Yuuta smiled at him._ _ _

* * *

 

____Deckerd looked over at Yuuta with the egg in his hand as Yuuta was lying on his stomach on a box as he worked on his homework. "And thanks to Rhythm as well, I understand joy, anger, sadness... for both me... and the life that I watched and I held through it" Yuuta looked over at Deckerd and smiled at him. "Thank you, Yuuta and Rhythm." Deckerd smiled back._ _ _ _

* * *

 

"Deckerd..." Yuuta said sadly at the thought. Then Rhythm looked over at Yuuta and I thought of a great idea for him.

"Hey, I know!" Rhythm said looking over at Yuuta. "You could become a police officer, that way you wouldn't be apart from Deckerd."

Yuuta's face lit up at Rhythm with a smile. "And then we can meet again, Deckerd!" Yuuta said to Deckerd.

"Right," Deckerd nodded as Yuuta stood up and Rhythm floated up from Deckerd's shoulder. "When I become one, I'll solve lots of cases and get ahead of you!" Yuuta said excitedly.

"Then you'll become our boss," Deckerd said smiling. Rhythm smiled at Yuuta.

"Yeah bro," Rhythm said before had an idea. " _Character change!_ " Yuuta then gained the pair of headphones around his neck again and he looked at Deckerd with a big smile and winked.

"Deckerd, to the crime scene!" He said happily with determination.

"Yes, boss!" Deckerd said as he saluted. Then the three of them laughed at each other's fun. 

* * *

 

Somewhere, The Death Magnet was flying over the sea at night, as Dr. Gauss was reading a newspaper article that interested him.

"A robot with advanced A.I. would prove useful as a weapon," He said thinking it out loud. Then there were sounds of voices heard behind him, and he looked over. Right behind the Death Magnet was a container that had held three pitch black eggs with a big white X on them and they glowed a purple aura as it was transferred into the robot.

" _Muri, muri, muri..._ " Was all the eggs said over and over.

"and once I have it, I will use these eggs powerful aura to control it." Dr. Gauss said as he smiled wickedly. "The Brave Police will be mine!" 

* * *

 

It was morning the next day, and outside the building Yuuta and Rhythm were still in, the technicians were already outside and parked their trucks. Back inside, Yuuta had fallen asleep with his bag as his pillow and was sleep on a box. Deckerd watched him sleep peacefully, but not long before he looked over to his right to see Rhythm's egg floating.

"Sleep well?" Deckerd whispered. The egg hatched and Rhythm stretched as he yawned.

"Like a pro," Rhythm whispered back before he looked over at Yuuta's sleeping form. "Yuuta's a cool kid isn't he?"

"Yeah, he sure is," Deckerd replied looking at Yuuta as well. "but that won't last much longer though, but I am curious as to why I and Yuuta and see you, but not the other humans."

Rhythm sighed at that. "Deckerd, the reason why I can't be seen is that normal people or normal humans can't see me. Only my owner or a guardian character's owner, or even pure-hearted children can see me." He explained once again.

Deckerd thought of this for a moment. "So then, does that mean that I could perhaps be a Guardian Character's owner soon?"

"Well, actually, you might be right on there, but we can hopefully wait and see." Rhythm said as he shrugged. Then the two saw the lights went on, and both of them heard the elevator coming down.

"It's time..." Deckerd said as he went back to his plate-form as Rhythm floated to Yuuta just in time as the technicians came down and opened the doors.

"Let us begin." The man with the jacket from before ordered and the technicians ran over to Deckerd and began putting wires in him. But what they and Deckerd didn't know was that Yuuta had woken up from all the clicks and clangs and opened his eyes. He looked over and saw Rhythm in his egg still. He looked over and saw that they were putting wires and cables in Deckerd already.

"D-Deckerd..." Yuuta said as tears fell from his eyes.

"The preparations are complete, sir." A technician said as he saluted.

"Good, begin memory reformat." The man ordered.

"Yes, sir." Soon the technicians started working as Deckerd's optics began to glow. Yuuta couldn't take it any longer, he jumped over the boxes to Deckerd.

"Deckerd!" Yuuta yelled out.

"What the...?" The man and the technician looked over to see Yuuta running over to Deckerd but was pulled back by two technicians.

"Hey!"

"How did you get in here?"

"Dekerd!" Yuuta shouted prying that Deckerd would hear him.

"Yuuta!" Deckerd called back.

"Deckerd talked!" One of the technicians said with surprise.

"It can't be..." The man said.

"Yuuta, from this day on, I will be brave in facing criminal elements," Deckerd told him.

"Deckerd!" Yuuta yelled as he smiled sadly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Be brave, be strong. Live your life with courage." Deckerd told him too as his vision was staticing. "Goodbye... Yuuuuta..." He saw Yuuta one last time before then everything went black. 

* * *

 

Soon Yuuta was sent back to his house later that afternoon.

"I apologize for all the trouble," Azuri said to the police officer as she had her arm around Yuuta's shoulders as he looked at Rhythm's egg that he held.

"Well then, that is all, ma'am." The officer said as he saluted. She nodded and the officer went off.

"Yuuta..." Azuri said looking at Yuuta with a sad look on her face.

"We were really worried about you." She said honestly. Yuuta didn't respond to that but still looked down at the egg he still held, before he held it tightly and he ran off out the door.

"Yuuta!" Azuri called out but he was already out. 

* * *

 

In the city, there was a large crowd crowded on the sidewalks as they all waited to see the Brave Detective. Yuuta walked through the crowd to the front as he looked around.

"He should be here any minute now, Rhythm," He said to the egg. But the egg didn't move. Then Yuuta looked to his right to see some of the police vehicles around a large trailer, that Yuuta knew, had Deckerd's lifeless body in there.

"Deckerd..." He said it himself. What he didn't know was the egg had moved a bit once he said Deckerd's name. Then suddenly...

"What's that?!" Someone shouted out of nowhere, everyone and even Yuuta looked up to see some flying over there, but then when it got close Yuuta saw that it was the Death Magnet coming at them.

"A robot!" The man yelled in shock.

"How did it get past our radar?" Saejima said also in shock.

Inside the Death Magnet, Dr. Gauss chuckled evilly. "I've got stealth systems in place." He said as he flew the robot to the ground to land. The crowd was all running around in panic, while Yuuta was just standing there and looked at Death Magnet as he held Rhythm's egg. Then he noticed it was moving around a lot when Death Magnet landed.

"R-Rhythm, what's wrong?!" Yuuta said, but the egg just bounced off his hands on bounced off and Yuuta chased it. "Hey! Rhythm come back!"

The Death Magent had landed in front of the police. "The Brave Police is mine!" Dr. Gauss yelled.

"Stop or we'll shoot!" Ordered the police officer who and his partner was in one of a police bot.

"Go ahead." Dr. Gauss dared them, which they granted and started firing but the Death Magnet swing at them, one of the police tried to dodge but ended up bumping in the metal trailer. 

* * *

 

The men in the trailer were shaken by the hit and Saejima couldn't take it any longer and started to stand.

"Don't go out now or you'll get killed!" The man yelled to Saejima who stood up.

"And we just going to be silent and watch?!" He yelled back. 

* * *

 

 Meanwhile outside, The Death Magnet shoots its Magnetic Beam at them, which made to police cars collide together and exploded along with the police bots. As they there were flames of smoke from them, Dr. Gauss laughed evilly as this unfolds.

"The Japanese police are such wimps!" He said with amusement as Death Magnet walks over to the trailer. The egg stopped and Yuuta was able to catch but then when he looked up he saw what was happening.

"Deckerd's trailer!" Yuuta said now understanding but he felt lost. " ** _Be brave._** "

"Deckerd..." Without looking, the egg bounced off once more to Deckerd's trailer and went inside through a gap.

" ** _Yuuta, be strong. Live your life with courage._** " Yuuta knew what he meant and with all his courage he ran as fast as he could over there. Just before the Death Magnet could be grabbed the trailer Yuuta ran in front of it and spread his arms proactively.

"Stop!" He shouted out.

"Who the hell?" Dr. Gauss said.

"Deckerd's mine!" Yuuta shouted before looking over at the trailer behind him. "Deckerd, it's me, Yuuta! You can hear me, right?"

"It's that kid!" The man said as he and Saejima watched all of this. 

* * *

 

Inside the trailer, Deckerd's body layed there lifeless, the egg rolled over to him before floating in front of him as it glowed.

" _Deckerd..._ " He called out through Deckerd's computer mind." _Deckerd, you need to wake up... if you don't... Yuuta... will never forgive himself and will lose his hopes and dreams of ever being a police officer... and see you again..._ "

" _Deckerd,_ " The egg floated closer to Deckerd where it floated below where his heart is. " _wake up... and fight!_ " And with that, he entered Deckerd's heart. 

* * *

 

"Shut up, you brat!" Dr. Gauss yelled at Yuuta and had the Death Magnet then went for a swing at Yuuta. Yuuta saw this before had once last hope of courage and shouted.

"DECKERD!"

Deckerd's eyes glowed into a blue color after hearing Yuuta's voice. "Yuuta!" Before he had remembered through his memory files. Then he punched through the hood with ease.

"Wha-" Before could finish, Deckerd broke out of it completely and stood tall as the sun shined through his body.

"Deckerd!" Yuuta cried out in joy when he saw Deckerd alive again. 

* * *

 

"Deckerd-!" The man said in shock.

"This is crazy!" Saejima said also in shock. 

* * *

 

Deckerd stood in front of the Death Magnet before pulling out his pistol and badge.

"Hold up!" He exclaimed as he pointed his pistol forward and held his badge close. "Brave Police Deckerd!"

"Deckerd!" Yuuta yelled out in excitement.

"Yuuta!" He yelled back happy as well.

"You've got quite a good robot there, Brave Police," Dr. Gauss said to him. "but you belong to Dr. Gauss!"

The Death Magnet tried to smash the two but Deckerd quickly grabbed Yuuta as blue wings were attached on his feet and appeared on his cap where the badge symbol should be before jumped up so high up that it dodged the swing, Yuuta screamed from the shock of how Deckerd could jump so high before Deckerd land on the ground gently.

' _How...?_ ' Deckerd thought as he knew that his programmer didn't have the power to make him jump as high as that.

" _That would be my doing,_ " Rhythm appeared before him glowing as Deckerd's surroundings go black as time stops for him as well.

' _Rhythm?_ ' Deckerd thought- er- asked him. ' _What do you mean?_ '

" _I Character Changed_  _with you, I granted you some special abilities to be the certain person that I was born from!_ " Rhythm said as he winked at Deckerd with a smile.

' _Really?_ ' Deckerd said unsurely. ' _But, I don't know-_ '

" _Deckerd, stop asking and start fighting!_ " Rhythm said to Deckerd. He looked at Rhythm for a moment before nodded with a determined looked as the space around him came back.

"Yuuta, it's dangerous here," Deckerd warned.

"As long as you're here, I'm not scared," Yuuta told him with a warm smile. 

* * *

 

"That kid...!" The man said in shocked to see him.

"Do you know him?" Saejima asked him. 

* * *

 

"I'll suck you up!" Dr. Gauss said as he used his Magnetic Beam at Deckerd but he jumped up high once again as two police cars instead collided together and exploded. When Deckerd was up high he held out his pistol as Yuuta covered his ears. Deckerd started firing at the Death Magnet which with the hit, it stumbled back.

"Amazing reflexes. Now I want him even more!" Dr. Gauss said as Deckerd kept dodging the Beam. 

* * *

 

"There's no mistaking it," The man said as he watched Deckerd and Yuuta from a tv. "that kid must have revived the data previously entered. His agility, reflexes, attack ability, everything is beyond his original specs. Why?"

"It's his heart," The man looked over at Saejima as he watched the fight. "his heart has been aroused."

"But Deckerd is a robot!" The man protested. "That is preposterous!"

"Then it's a miracle!" Saejima yelled out. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, outside the Death Magnet had destroyed almost anything on sight for Deckerd, but Deckerd was nowhere on sight.

"Where are you hiding?" Dr. Gauss asked himself looking around. 

* * *

 

Somewhere, Deckerd gently placed Yuuta down and Yuuta jumped off and looked up at Deckerd.

" _Deckerd,_ " Deckerd looked up and Rhythm appeared glowing. " _be careful. The Death Magnet is powered by an X-Egg._ "

' _X-Eggs?_ ' Deckerd asked him. ' _What are those?_ '

" _I'll explain later, just be careful!_ " Deckerd looked down at Yuuta as he spoke.

"Deckerd, if you and Rhythm stop his magnetic rays powred by X-Eggs, we can beat him!" He said.

"Just destroy the container on its chest?" He said to him.

"Right!" Yuuta nodded as Deckerd reload his pistol.

"Yuuta, aren't you scared?" Deckerd asked Yuuta as he stared at him with his blue optics.

"Not at all, Deckerd," Yuuta said with confidence. "get him quick!"

Deckerd's wings symbol glowed brightly. "Got it, Boss!" He said with determination.

"Boss?" Yuuta asked his eyes widen in shocked as he pointed at himself as he blushed a bit. Deckerd nodded in response before his wings on his feet glowed and he jumped up high.

"Deckerd!" Yuuta called out but Deckerd was far up to hear him. Deckerd then landed on the side of the road and Dr. Gauss saw him.

"So there you are!" He yelled as he had the eggs charge up the Magnetic Beam.

"CHANGE!" Deckerd shouted and he transformed into a police car.

"It transformed?!" Dr. Gauss said in shock. before Deckerd raced off behind him and transformed back into his robot character changed form. The Death Magnet turned around and Deckerd fired at the spot where the X-Eggs were used to contained and it exploded.

"Oh no, the container got hit!" Dr. Gauss said in shocked before the Death Magnet tilted and he tried to hit Deckerd but Decker beat him to it and kicked off its arm. The Death Magnet tried to hit him with its other arm but Deckerd used his winged feet and jumped up high and fired at the robot's other arm to come off. Then out of nowhere, Deckerd jumped up high and landed on The Death Magnet as he pointed his pistol at where Dr. Gauss was.

"Don't shoot!" He said he tried to cover his face.

"Dr. Gauss, you're under arrest for robbery!" Deckerd announced. Yuuta ran over him as he looked up at him.

"All right! That was awesome, Deckerd and Rhythm!" Yuuta yelled out, Deckerd looked over at him and winked at him as he gave him a thumbs up with a smile. 

* * *

Soon enough the police arrived and cuffed Dr. Gauss with hand cups.

"You'll regret this, Brave Police!" He said as he was taken away. Rhythm appeared back and Deckerd's change was turned back to normal.

"You did it, Deckerd!" Yuuta cheered.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Deckerd said to him smiling before he looked over at Rhythm who smiled at him. "and I wouldn't have been able to dodge quick and help bring me back if it wasn't for you, Rhythm."

Rhythm winked at him with a cheeky smile. "No problem." He said before he looked over at the robot and saw the three X-Eggs from inside the robot.

" _Muri, muri._ " They all said before they flew off.

"Where are those eggs going?" Yuuta asked him.

"I don't know, but soon we'll have to deal with them," Rhythm said before looking at Yuuta and Deckerd with a smile. "but you two are strong but that will be in patience.

"You're strong too, Rhythm!" Yuuta said before his face glum as he looked down. "But all of Deckerd'd data about us will be deleted anyway, right?"

"There is no need for that," The three looked over and saw Saejima walking over to the three of them before raising an eyebrow. "also, who is this 'Rhythm' friend of yours, and how does he play from how Deckerd can jump as high as he did?" Yuuta and Deckerd looked at each other before looking over at Rhythm for help. But all he did in response was a 'shush' sign. Then the two looked back at the commissioner.

"Oh, its something that helps Deckerd jump up high!" Yuuta lied to him.

"Is that so?" Saejima asked before looking up at Deckerd.

"Yes, sir." He said. Saejima nodded.

"Well then, since the boy helped with it, I have a way to solve this." 

* * *

 

"You'll make Yuuta a policeman?" Azuki and Kurumi said in shocked at the news as they, Yuut, and Saejima were sitting on the couches, while Rhythm just floated beside Yuuta.

"Yes, feel that the Brave Police needs Yuuta," Saejima explained to them as he looked over at Yuuta who smiled happily. "I will even change the rules for Yuuta's recruitment."

"But..." Azuki trailed of uneasy at this.

"Please, sis," Yuuta begged.

"But, even so..." Kurumi said looking over at Azuki.

"This is a difficult decision..." Azuki said looking at her as well. Yuuta sighed at this before looking over at Rhythm for help, which he nodded.

" _Character Change!_ " Yuuta then gained a pair of headphones around his neck as he looked at his sisters with a cheeky smile. "Don't worry!" He said determinedly. "I've got a super tough ally, Deckerd. He's amazing!"

"Deckerd?" The two blinked at him confused. 

* * *

 

Right there in front of them outside, Deckerd stud there as they gasped at the sight of him.

"This is Deckerd?" Azuki and Kurumi asked as Azuki was holding Yuuta at the sight of Deckerd in fear. Their cat, however, smiled cutely at him as it meowed at him warmly. Deckerd looked down at them smiling as he kneeled down and held his hand out and Yuuta and his cat climbed on before he lifts it up while Rhythm floated over to him. Then Deckerd placed Yuuta on his should while the cat sat on his cap and Rhythm floated on his right. Then the three of them saluted them.

"Brave Police Deckerd! Pleased to meet you." Deckerd introduced himself. Kurumi jumped from how Deckerd had talked.

"It's my pleasure." Azuki greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Kurumi greeted as well.

"Isn't this great, Deckerd, Rhythm?" Yuuta asked them.

Then Deckerd's police symbol Character Change to blue wings. "I look forward to working with you, Boss!" He said determinedly. Yuuta looked over at Rhythm, and he just shrugged.

"I can Character Change with him now, but this only happens when he feels like the certain bot he has to be like you do." Yuuta looked over at Deckerd and smiled as he did a peace sign as all three of them laughed happily.

 

 


End file.
